


Mystic Mess

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707/yoosung/reader gives me life, F/M, Fluff, Wholesome, college age mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: A collection of Drabbles from Mystic Messenger
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung/Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Reluctant Goodbyes (Yoosung x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome Yoosung and MC content where MC's trying to get Yoosungs attention and he's busy playing LOLOL

MC pokes her head back in the room, checking to see if Yoosung was still up, playing LOLOL. He was. It was getting late and she needed to go home, though she didn’t want to without giving a proper goodbye.  
“Yoosung, I’m about to leave. It’s getting late.” She said, hand gripping the door.  
There was no response. His face was shoved close to the computer monitor and his fingers rapidly tapped at the keyboard below him. His headset was on over his ears.  
“Yoosung!” MC rose her voice a little.  
Still no reaction.  
She took a few steps into the room, coming closer, “Yoosung, I have to go!” She said a little louder. There was an icky feeling growing in her chest. She knew it was probably because he just couldn’t hear her and she knew how engrossed into his games he got. The icky feeling in her chest warned her that she might not be that important to him though.  
An idea struck to challenge that theory though. MC walked over to Yoosung’s chair, immediately working her way into his arms. She was on her knees, sitting back in her heels, legs on the chair. She ducked her head, tucking between his two arms. Her arms wrapped around his middle, hugging him tightly. Her face tucked into his neck. She didn’t say anything this time, just waiting for Yoosung to notice.  
He pulled his headset off, “Hey.” He chuckled, placing a kiss to her head. “If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was tell me.”  
“I did… you couldn’t hear me!” MC pouted. She leaned up, kissing his jaw and then his cheek.  
“Oh! I must have had my headset up really loud. Someone new joined our party and his mic is really quiet. I’m so sorry.” Yoosung wanted to embrace her, but his hands were otherwise occupied. “Ok, ok, I’ll make it up to you, just lemme… get through this match.”  
MC nodded, her head tucking again, into his neck, her eyes closing. It was surprisingly comfortable.  
A moment passed, MC snuggled against Yoosung and Yoosung trying to get through the level as fast as he could. He wasn’t playing very well though. He was just trying to get through it.  
MC could hear Yoosung’s friends through the headset. The general noise of it all was nice, softly lulling her to sleep. She lifted her head up, moving one of her hands to rub her eyes. She couldn’t fall asleep, she had to get home. She had to drive. She had to stay away. She gently smacked her face with her hands.  
“What are you doing?” Yoosung laughed, grabbing MC’s hands, “Be careful! Don’t hurt yourself.” He moved her hands to kiss her palms.  
“I have to go home soon but I’m sleepy… I have to stay up so I can drive.” MC said, smiling as she felt his lips on her hands.  
“I’m literally trying to die, MC. It’ll be over super soon. We are almost done.” He assured.  
MC hummed and rested her head back on his shoulder, her lips brushing his neck.  
Yoosung squeaked as she did and was glad that his friends couldn’t see his face flush red. “Ok, ok. I’m done.” He taps through the game, closing it and signing off. He ends the call with his friends and puts his headphones on the table. Yoosung wraps his arms around MC, squeezing her tightly. He tucks his head and kisses her, smiling as he does.  
“I… I gotta go…” MC sleepily mumbled, returning Yoosung’s affection. She tried to untangle herself from Yoosung but her limbs felt so heavy.  
“No offense, but I don’t want you driving. Why don’t you stay here tonight? You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Yoosung guided her back to him, his hand brushed back her hair. “Or I could ride with you in a taxi? You look exhausted!” He kissed her head.  
“I have work tomorrow.” She mumbled.  
“I’ll wake you up early.” Yoosung promised. He scooped MC up, struggling to lift her but not showing it. Luckily, his bed was right next to his desk. He set her down, pulling the sheets over her.  
MC nodded, “I think… that’s a good idea.” Her eyes were closed as she laid against the bed her hair spread across the pillows.  
Yoosung smiled as he admired her beauty. He wanted nothing more than to stay there all night, watching over her like a guardian angel, but he was getting a little tired himself. He pulled away, grabbing some things to get himself set up on the couch. Finally, he returned to the bed, brushing some hair away from MC’s face.  
He was surprised as MC’s hand loosely caught his wrist. “Stay..” she mumbled.  
“I-I… are you sure? I promise nothing weird will happen!” He squeaked, setting everything down.  
MC gave a weak nod and Yoosung crawled into bed next to her, happy to be sleeping in his own bed and to be able to snuggle with his girlfriend. “Goodnight, MC. Please sleep well.” He said softly.  
He pulled out his phone and set an alarm and then checked a few mobile games. He set his phone aside and shifted a little, getting further under the covers. Yoosung wraps his arms around MC and smiles as she moved closer, her head resting against his chest.  
“I’ve got to be the luckiest person on the planet…” he whispered to himself. He gives her a small peck to the head before closing his eyes. “Goodnight.”


	2. You're So Pretty When You Smile (Yoosung x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guest hassles MC and Yoosung steps in and gets a little possessive in the process

MC cleared her throat. She was off to the side with one of the party guests, standing in the front hall. “Um… I’m really flattered but…” She knew that he was flirting with her. He was coming on strong. But she didn’t know how to tell him that she was interested without sounding mean or upsetting him. She had to at least save face. She was new to the RFA and to hosting parties and didn’t wanna make enemies so soon.  
“I could treat you like the beautiful princess you are,” he crooned, his hand tracing down her arm.  
MC took a step back, shrugging her shoulder away. “I-I’m sure you can find someone here that really needs that but…”  
“Shhh, I know you can’t resist me.” He leaned in, trying to kiss her.  
MC turned her head, gently pushing him away. “Look, I’m very flattered but…” She stopped Yoosung walking by the doorway. “Yoosung!” She called out.  
The man’s face fell, looking rather cold now.  
To MC’s luck, Yoosung had spotted the man as he tried to move towards MC. He jogged over, his arm immediately slipping away her waist and moving her away from him. “Hey! I’ve been looking for you.” He sheepishly kisses her cheek, wanting to show very clearly she was taken.  
“I was just… talking with our guest.” She looked a little warily towards him.  
“Oh! Maybe he can talk with Zen? Or Jumin? I really need you to help with Uh-“ Yoosung struggles to come up with an excuse.  
“It’s the florist isn’t it?” MC finished for him.  
“Yeah! It’s super important.”  
MC took a half step into Yoosung’s side, “I’m so sorry. If you have anything else you need, another member of the RFA would be happy to help you. Might I suggest Jumin, the man in the suit by the table over there.”  
Yoosung started to pull MC away as her sentence wrapped up. They turned around and walked out of the building. They took a few steps away from the window. Yoosung stilled and pulled her into his arms. “Are you alright? If I’d known he was bothering you I would have come much sooner.” He ran his hands up and down her arms, holding her close.  
“Yeah, just… glad it’s over. He didn’t do anything, it was just stressful. I don’t want to mess anything up.” MC sighed, lifting her head and pressing her forehead at Yoosung’s.  
“You put this crazy good party on in a week! You have done so good, MC. And no one would be mad at you for upsetting a guest if they were hassling you.” Yoosung assured. He kissed the tip of her nose, smiling. “I’m so proud of you.”  
MC laughed, squeezing Yoosung. “Thank you. Let’s go back in, in a second. I’m still kind of catching my breath.”  
Yoosung thought for a moment before speaking up again. “I-I really didn’t like that. Wh-when that guy was talking to you, how that guy was talking to you. You’re mine… and I want everyone to know that.” His eyebrows were furrowed as he thought a lot about what he was saying.  
“Of course I’m yours.” MC laughed, his hand grazing over his face. Her eyes hovered over his injury, her expression faltering.  
“Hey… don’t make that face. You’re so pretty when you smile.” Yoosung laughed. He cupped the sides of her face, gently squishing her cheeks.  
MC laughed, leaning into his right hand. “Stay by my side. Let everyone know I’m yours.” MC encouraged.  
Yoosung smiles, “You don’t know how happy that makes me.” He leaned down and deeply kissed her, his lips sliding against her perfectly. In a hesitant but bold move, he nipped her bottom lip. It reddened the surface, but didn’t break skin.  
MC gasped, her hand gripped onto his jacket.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Yoosung sighed as he pulled away. His arm looped around her waist, hand resting at her hip as he turned them back towards the party. He didn’t have much in the way of people close to him and it had been a very long time since he had felt this happy and loved. Being with MC filled him with happiness, it made his heart swell. All he ever wanted to do was hold her close and never leave her side, and after seeing some other man try to make a move on her, that’s what he was going to do. He loved when he could make her feel good, because he knew no one else could do that.  
MC rested her head on his shoulder and they went back into the party.


	3. Finals Stress (Yoosung x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC's a design major and rushes to put together a project at the last minute. Yoosung is happy to help- or distract

As much as Yoosung wanted to think he was a good influence on his girlfriend, he knew that somehow, his poor habits were wearing off on her. It was the week of finals and they both had so much work. Yoosung had spent all night in the kitchen, pouring over his texts and notes.  
MC was in the bedroom. She had brought her sewing machine and was working on a project for her fashion construction class. As a fashion major, a lot of her work was vastly different from Yoosung’s. Even still, they both knew they couldn’t be in the same room to get anything done. They had tried after all.  
All of their study dates always fell into a lot of kissing and a few times a little more than that. After all, how could he focus with his stunning girlfriend right there. It was just so tempting to kiss her, to hold her, to feel his hands running down her… his pencil slipped as he nodded off. “Alrighty Yoosung, enough for tonight. Time for bed.” He looked up at the oven clock. Almost midnight.  
He stood with a stretch and walked into the bedroom. Suspiciously, there was no hum of the sewing machine. It was wishful thinking, but maybe MC has started another project. He pushed the door open and heard the soft sound of crying.  
“MC? What’s wrong-“ he was cut off.  
“Get out!” She ran and pushed the door closed dramatically. She sat on the floor again, tears streaming down her face.  
“Ok! Ok! I’m here if you need me.” Yoosung said, walking back towards the kitchen. He would make her some tea. That’s what he always did when he was upset. It took a minute for the water to heat up. All the whole, worry and concern brewed in his stomach. Why was she crying? She wasn’t hurt, was she? Maybe it was just stress. It was probably just stress. He knew what that was like. He slipped the bag into the hot water and started back towards the door.  
“I brought you some tea. Please don’t slam the door in my face.” He said, gently turning the handle again.  
MC sat on the floor, her sewing machine plugged into the outlet by his computer. Fabric scraps were all over the floor. A dress form had half a ballroom gown and the massive skirt was on the floor, half put together. MC’s tear strike face was hunched over the tule. (Yoosung remembered that one because it was so scratchy like chicken wire.)  
He sat down next to her, setting the cup on his desk and gently taking her hands. “What happened? Are you ok?” He turned her hands over, not spotting any blood or injuries.  
“The hem line is all wiggly and I-I went off the fabric so now I have to p-p-pull-“ she stopped as she felt her throat close up.  
Yoosung kissed her hand and pulled her into a hug, “You have to pull it all out and do it again?” He finished. He had seen it before. It was so painstaking and slow. And this was such a project. He rubbed her back as he felt her tears fall on his shirt.  
“Hey… come on, lemme see that smile. You’re so pretty when you smile.” He encouraged, kissing her nose softly.  
Her mouth quirked, tempting a smile. “Can I have the tea?” She asked, pointing to the cup on his desk.  
Yoosung nodded and passed her the cup. She took a sip. “My favorite.” She said softly. She took a few more sips before passing it back to him to put on the desk.  
“It’s getting late, MC.” He said softly, “Are you going to stay up all night working?”  
“No… I just wanna get all this out and then I’ll go to bed.” She said. She sighed, putting up the fabric again and the little pick tool. She started to pull at the seams, breaking the thread. Yoosung grabbed the cheaper set that was laying by the sewing machine.  
“This line, right?” He asked, using the tool to point at the very last line.  
“Oh- you don’t have to, Yoosung.” MC said, smiling. “That’s very thoughtful though.”  
“If I help, you can go to bed sooner. Please, let me do this.” He said, worry in his eye. He could see how stressed she was. She hunched over the machine on the floor lost in yards and yards of fabric. Her back was unnaturally straight, her shoulders back, combatting the poor posture over the machine. Her eyes had dark circles under them.  
“Yeah, it’s the bottom on. You do it like this…” she guided him on how to pull out the seams. Her hands rested between his, showing him how.  
Their fingers brushed and Yoosung set the tool aside, taking her hand instead. He gently kissed it, “You’ll work yourself to the bone…” he said softly.  
“I don’t mean to but… I have to get this done. It’s so much of my grade.” She sighed, pulling her hand away to rub her shoulder before returning back to the seam.  
“You have to still take care of yourself, though…” he crawled behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Brushing her hair aside, his fingers dig into tight muscle. Yoosung marveled at how soft her skin was under his fingers, even when the muscle under it was taut as a rope.  
“Yoosung…” MC murmured. She knew where this was headed and it wasn’t with her work getting done. She hummed softly, “A little harder.”  
Yoosung dug the pads of his fingers a little deeper into her skin, pressing against the stress. He smoothed it out, eliciting a sigh from MC’s lips.  
“You’re distracting me again,” MC laughed, trying to focus on her work.  
Yoosung smiled, his lips tracing the curve of her neck. “Me? I would never.” He nipped at the skin.  
“Stop it! I need to work.” She playfully swatted him.  
“I think you’ve worked enough today. All work and no play… you know what they say.”  
“You’re ridiculous,” MC set down the seam ripper and turned around, her hands settling on Yoosung’s thighs.  
“Come on,” he pulled her up and led her to bed with a kiss. “I think you’ve earned yourself a break.”  
“I’d hardly call this a break.” She laughed, falling back against the bed.  
“Mmmmm, we’ll see,” he purred, his lips falling to her neck.


	4. You Deserve The World (Jumin x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has a headache and his lovely wife comes to help him with it

MC knocked gently at the door to his office. It was a little late for a lunch but it was the only time that Jumin didn’t have his schedule slammed full. It had taken a while of chatting with Jaehee to even find this time to plan the surprise visit.  
“Do you have an appointment?” Jumin’s voice called out. He sounded tired.  
MC opened the door and poked her head through, “I was hoping I wouldn’t need one.” She took a few steps into the room and closed the door behind her.  
“Wife…” Jumin smiled as he saw her. “How pleasant of you to come surprise me.” He stood and met her half way to his desk, kissing her sweetly.  
“You look like you needed a break. Did you eat lunch?” She asked. She returned his affection and gently brushed her hand against his cheek. Jumin leaned into her hand, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sweet contact.  
“Not yet. It’s been a very busy day.” He returned to his desk. He moved to rest his head in his hands and rub his temples.  
“Is everything alright? You don’t look well.” MC set the wrapped bento box she made on the corner of his desk and sat on the sofa near him.  
“It’s just a headache. Nothing to be concerned about. How are you, my love?” He asked, a small smile moving his features as he looked to her.  
“I’m fine. Are you sure you are alright? I think I have some aspirin in my purse if you need it.” MC worried about him. Jumin worked such long hours and was often very busy. She hated seeing him so stressed. “Come here.”  
Jumin looked over as she beckoned. “I’ll be fine in a little bit. The quiet should help.” He assured her.  
“Jumin, please. Just sit in front of me.” MC asked, her eyes pleading.  
“On the floor?”  
“Your maid cleans it impeccably every night. Please.”  
Jumin finally rose and sat in front of MC as she requested.  
She shifted so that her legs were on either side of him and guided his head back against her stomach. Her hands threaded through his hair, combing it out and gently massaging his scalp.  
“MC… I have a meeting later.” Jumin complained softly. The motion felt so nice, so relaxing that he couldn’t really complain.  
“Shh… I’ll fix your hair. Just relax.” She eased him. She continued her ministrations, switching between that and massaging his temples, hoping to ease the tension there.  
Jumin couldn’t help himself. The pain was slowly subsiding as he eased into his wife’s hands. His head rested back against her and his eyes were closed, sheltered from the dim lights in the room. He hummed softly at the pleasure of it all. It was moments like these that gave him his humanity. There was nothing more in the world that Jumin loved or needed than this.  
“I love you.” Jumin whispered softly. His hand reached up and gently touched MC’s cheek.  
MC turned her face to kiss his palm. “I love you too. Feeling any better?”  
“A little. You’d be surprised how healing it can be to spend a little time between your wife’s legs.” Jumin cooed. He stood up and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her.  
MC chuckled and curled up next to him, her head resting against his collarbone. “You’re such a tease. What time do you think you’ll be home?” She asked. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
“Late. I’m sorry. I’ve got back to back meetings all day and I still have a lot of work to get done today. I’ll make it up to you…” Jumin leaned down and kissed her, sweeping her hair behind her ear.  
“Don’t worry about it. I know you’re busy. It’s ok. As long as we can have moments like these.” MC assured him.  
“I don’t deserve you…” Jumin mumbled, burying his head in her hair.  
“You deserve the world…” she whispered back.


	5. 707/Yoosung/MC Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some head canons for a seven x yoosung x mc relationships

\- In general,i don’t think any of them considered themselves poly  
\- They never thought about dating more than one person   
\- It just accidently happened and they are so happy together   
\- Seven and Yoosung were dating for a few months before asking MC to join them  
\- The convo when something like this   
\- “Look… I love you Yoosung but…”   
\- Cue seven making heart eyes at MC  
\- “Same. She’s so cute !!”   
\- Yoosung and Seven making eye contact and immediately being like ‘are you thinking what im thinkin’  
\- They were thinking the same thing   
\- First date was movies   
\- MC was really confused them they both were subtly flirting with her   
\- Seven put his arm around her   
\- Yoosung grabbed her hand  
\- Did they not know what the other was doing?   
\- MC very nearly short circuits   
\- Once they do start dating   
\- 7 hogs MC all the time and yoosung hates it   
\- He whines and pouted and MC might even try to wriggly away, but seven only hugs her closer and makes a face at Yoosung   
\- “Saeyoung you’ve been snuggling with MC for like a million hours! It’s my turn… I wanna snuggle MC. At least let me in there.” Yoosung trying lay on MC’s lap and hug her only for 7 to push him off of her   
\- “Nooo.”   
\- Eventually Mc gets out of Sevens grip or seven has to work and she goes to find Yoosung pouting and playing LOLOL  
\- Cue MC pampering him and kissing him until hes giggling again   
\- Seven and MC and the most brutal when it comes to teasing Yoosung   
\- Ultimately its MC who calls the end of it and usually is the one to calm him down if hes still worked up at least the first one seven knows when hes crossed the line and will apologize, especially if yoosung is hiding it and MC knows   
\- They hang out at 7s a lot because he has a big house and lots of cool stuff and yoosung and mc both are poor and live in apartments   
\- Game date yes pls  
\- They go on stupid cliche dates like put-put   
\- Yoosung def got the first kiss and seven is so mad about it   
\- Not like mad at yoosung but like ‘im gonna get the next first’ kinda mad   
\- He def pouted about it after yoosung told him   
\- So it went like this  
\- Yoosung and MC were playing something and cuddling like normal. And after they won a match, he leaned over and kissed her, not even thinking about it   
\- They both blushed erally hardcore and yoosung spiraled into “OMG IM SO SORRY THAT WAS SO FORWARD AND I DON’T WANT YOU TO BE UNCOMFORTABLE”   
\- Cue seven running in to see what happened and finds them red but unharmed   
\- He immediately knows what happened   
\- “Yoosung!! I can’t believe you beat me to the first kiss!”   
\- “I didn’t mean to! I just happened!”   
\- Seven comes over and lays on the floor and immediately kisses MC and then Yoosung   
\- Pouting   
\- “There.”   
\- LASER TAG DATE !!   
\- Yoosung and MC team up against Seven because he had spy training and that’s illegal   
-They will have movie night and it’s the most crazy thing   
\- They all eat ice cream out of the carton together  
\- They yell at the tv, throw popcorn, boo  
\- Poor vanderwood is PISSEd   
\- There are soda cans everywhere  
\- Popcorn on the floor   
\- Half the ice cream was left uneaten and melted on the table   
\- They are all passed out in a huge cuddle puddle on the couch  
\- Seven is laying on his back and yoosung and mc are laying on him, hes hugging both of them


	6. Hoodie Lookie Likey It Hav Room For Two (Seven x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC tries to get Seven's attention and ends up worming their way into his hoodie

“Seven~” MC crooned, desperate to capture the attention of the red haired hacker.   
He barely glanced at them.   
MC pouted and sat down next to him. “What are you doing?”   
“I’m working, MC. And you’re being very distracting.” Seven huffed, pushing MC away when they put their head on his shoulder.   
“You’ve been working nonstop for like- three days now. You wouldn’t have even eaten if I didn’t bring you food.” MC oozed concern. They crossed their arms and sat next to Saeyoung, peering over his screen.   
“Well, I’ve got to get this done. Once it’s done, I promise I’ll make it up to you. We’ll…” He paused to work on a line of code, deep in thought.   
“You said that yesterday.”   
“MC, please.” Saeyoung heaved a heavy sigh and placed a hand on their head, looking them in the eyes. “This is really, really important. I need to get this done. You are the cutest thing since Elly, but I have to work right now.”   
MC huffed, but nodded. They knew how important Seven’s work was and it wasn’t like he never spent any time with them. They just needed to have patience. “Hurry up and get your work down so I can kick your ass in MarioKart.” They pressed a kiss to the top of his head before walking out of his office.  
Seven’s face flushed with a light pink as he swatted them away.   
MC plopped down on the sofa in the living room and pulled out their phone. MC opened the chat and peeked not the office to see if they could still see Seven.   
They messaged the chat 

MC has entered the chat   
MC: wahhh i miss seven   
MC: hes too busy ‘working’   
MC: im left all by myself ;-; 

MC peeked into the office and spotted Seven picking up his phone and checking the messages. He shook his head and opened the messenger, a smile on his phone. 

707 has entered the chat   
707: patience is a virtue lololol  
707 has left the chat   
MC: he came just to stay that   
MC: bummer…  
MC has left the chat 

MC laid back on the sofa, opting to scroll through Instagram for a while Selfie of Zen… Selfie of Zen… some of V’s work… Jaehee loaded down with work… Jumin at the winery again… “It’s always the same old same old.” MC closed the app and opened the messenger to answer some emails. If Saeyoung was working, they might as well do the same. They still had plenty of time before the next party, but MC liked to have parties packed with as many guests as they could fit. It wasn’t long before they were bored again and wandered into the office.   
This time, they were silent. An idea struck them as they watched Saeyoung typing away in his baggy hoodie.   
He sighed and spun around in his chair, “MC, please don’t make me lock you out. I need to work!” He was exasperated by now. As much as he loved having MC around, it was a distraction. All he wanted to do was to hold them and tease them and play games, he had to work.   
“No, I’ll be super quiet. No distractions. Promise. I just came for a hug. Please?” MC put their hands together like a prayer and waited for Seven’s answer.   
“No. Go away.” he said, a little more harshly than he intended. He spun around in his chair, turning back to his work.   
MC huffed and rounded the room, climbing into Seven’s chair. They grabbed the bottom hem of his hoodie and pulled it over their head, pulling him into a hug from their position under his hoodie. “I was right! It’s so warm in here.” Their voice was muffled as they spoke with their cheek squished against his chest.   
“What are you doing! How is this not a distraction! I told you to-” Seven stopped as he noticed MC’s hair sticking up through the neck hole of the jacket. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.   
MC gave him a squeeze, smiling at finally having gotten their way.   
“You’re so lucky.” Seven sighed, wrapping his arms around the lump under his jacket.   
It was time for a break anyways…


End file.
